Marry Me
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: puisi no 7 Special fic for SUGAR-E! G for Gift! AU, Fluff, Short! 'Semoga ini bukan mimpi' mind to RnR :D


Marry Me

Pairing: Narusaku

Gendre: romance

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: typoo, ooc, semicanon, dll

Special fic for SUGAR-E! G for Gift! AU, Fluff, Short!

SELAMAT MEMBACA! :D

_Warna emas madu menghias jemari,_

_Gadis manis tertawa kala tetesannya menari,_

_Pemuda ceria menangkap lembut tangan sang putri,_

_Kecupannya tak ayal memaksa jantung berlari._

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

"_Baka_!" kata pertama yang diucapkan Sakura saat ini. Airmatanya berjatuhan tanpa bisa ditahan.

_Duak..._

_Duak..._

_Duak._..

Tinjuan demi tinjuan dilayangkan Sakura, dan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah menerima semua akibat dari perbuatannya. Tapi Pria itu senang saat melihat bagaimana reaksi Sang kekasih saat tiba-tiba saja mendapat kejutan yang seperti ini.

"Pantas saja kau selama ini sering menghilang dan jarang pulang ke rumah!" Sakura berhenti memukul Naruto.

"_Hiks._..Aku pikir kau benar selingkuh, aku pikir kau tidak cinta lagi hiks... denganku." Sakura jatuh terduduk dan mengusap airmatanya. Tingkah lakunya yang mirip anak kecil langsung membuat Naruto tersenyum geli.

"_Huwa_! Aku sampai berfikir yang macam-macam padamu! _Huuu_..."

"Ehh?" Naruto Syok saat melihat reaksi Sakura yang sangat berlebihan dari apa yang diperkirakannya. Pria tersebut menatap sekelilingnya, Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Karin tersenyum, Hinata yang kini ada dipelukan Neji juga ikut memberikan senyuman manisnya. Teman-temannya yang lain juga sama.

Naruto mendekat pada Sakura dan langsung duduk disampingnya.

"Kapan tangisnya akan selesai?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura terus mengusap matanya, berusaha untuk meredakan tangisannya.

"Kau bodoh!" kata Sakura pelan. Gadis itu menatap Naruto sebentar dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada bentuk kejutan yang dilakukan Naruto.

Diatas sana, disekeling patung menumen para Hokage, terpasang banyak lampu berwarna perak yang membetuk sebuah kalimat. Air matanya kembali berjatuhan... ditatapnya sekeliling, kini semua teman-temannya dan seluruh penduduk menatap kearahnya.

"Seharian ini kau membuatku tersiksa, kau mengabaikanku, kau jahat padaku dan kau selingkuh dariku." Sakura mulai mengomel.

"Aku pikir saat aku datang kesini, aku akan melihat kau yang m-mungkin akan b-bersenang-senang,_ hiks._.. dengan Hinata."

"Neji akan membuntuhku jika itu benar-benar terjadi."

"_Baka!_!"

Naruto menangkap jari tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk bangkit.

"Jadi, sekarang berikan jawabanmu Nona... semua orang menunggu." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Debaran di dada Sakura semakin menggila, deruan nafasnya juga mendadak semakin menjadi tidak menentu. Saat ini mereka berada ditengah-tengah desa, seluruh penduduk yang mengelilingi mereka dengan membentuk sebuah lingkaran.

"Jika kau menjawab Iya, maka akan ada kembang api yang akan menghiasi langit untuk ikut merayakan malam ini, tapi jika kau menjawab tidak. Bom yang ada diatas patung para Hokage akan meledak dan menghancurkan menumen berharga tersebut. Semua kerusakan dan kesalahan kau yang menanggungnya."

"He?" Naruto tersenyum licik, dan Sakura hanya bisa melongo, _speechless_. Kenapa kekasihnya ini begitu bodoh?

"Kalau begini sama saja dengan pemaksaan!" kata Sakura tidak terima. Naruto menyeringai, ditariknya tangan Sakura agar tubuh mereka bisa semakin merapat.  
"Ini bukan pemaksaan, Sayang... ini kulakukan karena aku sudah mengerti dirimu!"

Sakura bisa merasakan deru nafas kekasihnya, kini jarak diantara mereka begitu dekat.

"Sekarang, berikan jawabannya..." Sakura bisa merasakan setiap gerak bibir Naruto lewat bibirnya, karena bibir mereka bersentuhan.

_Glek._.. Sakura menelan ludah

"_Marry me_, Sakura-_chan_..." Kalimat yang terukir dipatung para Hokage kini terucap langsung dari mulut Naruto. Sakura tidak bisa berfikir jernih, tidak bisa lagi mengontrol detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

"Ya." jawab Sakura singkat dengan senyuman bahagia dan airmata yang kembali berjatuhan.

"Terima kasih!" Naruto tersenyum lebar, ditekannya tengkuk gadis didepannya dan dihapusnya jarak yang tersisa diantara mereka.

_Duar ..._

_Duar..._

_Duar._..

Naruto mencium mesra calon pengantinnya, tepat disaat kembang api menjalankan tugasnya dan ratusan manusia yang bertepuk tangan untuk dirinya.

Sakura hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti ritme yang dimainkan Naruto. Sungguh... dia sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi saat ini, sama sekali tidak bisa. Hanya satu yang diharapkannya.

_'Semoga ini bukan mimpi!'_

End

Semakin lama semakin gak jelas dan feelnya gak terasa, tapi yang sudah lah... :D

terima kasih udah membaca... kritik, saran dan sebagainya akan selalu gui gui nantikan. :D


End file.
